ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagine Breaker
The Imagine Breaker (幻想殺し(イマジンブレイカー) Gensō Goroshi (Imajin Bureikā)?, lit. "Illusion Killer") is the ultimate evolution of double circulation. Instead of projecting her Hex energy Jinx focuses it into her hand. Similar to how Akane focuses her ki before she smashes bricks. This allows her to negate anything supernatural such as super powers, magic powers, and even to her own admittance, God's miracles. Principles Primary features The Imagine Breaker, negates both super powers and magic. Moreover, through several circumstances, even divine powers, such as, in her own admission, the miracles of god. Supplementary features The Imagine Breaker, can dispel to an extent the effects of an area-wide attack. For instance is blocking the effects of electricity, by putting her right hand out to act as a lightning rod for the electricity to be directed to her right hand and Imagine Breaker as opposed to another part of her body without the Imagine Breaker's protection.[7] Nonetheless, it is required for her to have physical contact to initiate the effects of her power.[8] It seems that Imagine Breaker has a permanent canceling effect on some supernatural objects.[9] As for the case living beings, the effect seems to last for as long as Jinx has a solid grip on them with her right hand, and that if she releases them from her hand's grasp, they immediately regain their power almost instantaneously. Imagine Breaker can even ignore the overall actual weight or force behind of which an inanimate object has supernatural power concentrated on. For example Jinx could block a full-powered punch from a massive golem without showing signs of obvious effort, before the golem collapses on itself due to the magic that manifested it being abolished by Imagine Breaker's power.[10] Said exchange would almost certainly break her hand however.[3] Weaknesses and Limitations Imagine Breaker does not have the ability to negate all supernatural abilities, such as leylines. Some objects require Jinx to target the core or some other important piece that provides power to them in order for the Imagine Breaker to effectively negate them. Also, since the Imagine Breaker is concentrated to only Jinx's right hand, she is truly helpless against a wave of attacks in great numbers.[12] Furthermore, since the effects of the Imagine Breaker is always singular, as in it can only negate, skilled and experienced opponents can make use of this to make a trap against Jinx after negating an attack.[13] Sufficiently quick attacks can surpass the Imagine Breaker’s power due to being fast enough to overcome its canceling speed; as such Jinx would be unable to completely destroy them. With enough practice Jinx has learned to makes use of the Imagine Breaker's limitations. Due to Imagine Breaker not fully negating supernatural phenomena, Jinx has learned to use the Imagine Breaker to interfere via "negation and disruption". Normally, Imagine Breaker negates any supernatural power or object upon contact, but because of its limits, if a supernatural power/object is sufficiently powerful or massive enough in size it will not be completely negated right away as it will take a longer time to fully defeat. It's during this state of cancellation that Jinx can actually physically touch or grab the power/object, negating and disrupting it instead of instantly destroying or completely ridding of it right away. This, of course, is usually more of a disadvantage than an advantage of Imagine Breaker. Effects on natural forces The Imagine Breaker, however, is unable to negate ley lines, the lifeforces and souls of human beings,[19] due to them being natural, despite being supernatural as well. This is because the Imagine Breaker normalizes things that are of abnormal values, specifically, it destroys things that have had their harmony taken. However, things such as the aforementioned examples, have always been uniform from the start despite being supernatural in nature. Jinx's Imagine Breaker can only destroy things that had their harmony's taken from them, as such something that had been abnormal from the start, such as the power of the world will never not be negated by the Imagine Breaker.[20] For example Jinx can’t negate a battle aura but it could negate a ki blast. Imagine Breaker also can’t negate the Hiryu Shoten Ha due to the nature of the technique. Another example of Imagine Breaker’s limitations is the fact that Ryoga’s umbrella is just an unusually heavy weapon, but the iron cloth technique would change its harmony allowing the Imagine Breaker’s to work. Category:Kuusou Gugenka Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū